1. Field of the Invention
The present application is generally related to flotation devices and life vests, and is more specifically related to flotation devices and flotation vests for dogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of dog floatation devices have been developed for supporting dogs in a water environment. The existing devices include wrap-around vests with buoyant elements such as closed-cell foam that buckles around the dog.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,235 to Larsen et al. discloses a pet flotation aid and walker that includes a hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel that contains a piece of internal foam floatation material, hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally downwardly bendable from the hollow and rectangular-shaped top panel, trapezoidal-shaped and wide right and left belly flaps that are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps that contain pieces of internal foam floatation material and are generally inwardly bendable from the hollow and trapezoidal-shaped right and left side panels, neck flap attaching apparatus for releasably attaching the generally concavo-convex-shaped right and left neck flaps to each other, a first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, first strap attaching apparatus for releasably attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the first continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other, a second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap, and second strap attaching apparatus for releasably attaching the fixed proximal end and the free distal end of the second continuous, light-reflective, and adjustable belly strap to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,824 to McCormick discloses a life preserver for use by a four-legged animal for supporting the animal in a generally horizontal, partially submerged state of floating equilibrium in a body of water. The life preserver includes an inflation chamber, and a harness system connected to the inflation chamber for attaching the life preserver to an animal. When worn inflated, the life preserver maintains an animal at or near the surface of the water, with the animal's head out of the water. The harness system has at least one adjustable harness for encircling the chest and waist areas of an animal. The inflation system includes at least one of a manual inflation system, an automatic inflation system and an oral inflation tube. When deflated, the inflation chamber is adapted to be folded over and packed within a shroud. In one embodiment, the inflation system may have an automatic CO2 inflation system or a manually activated CO2 inflation system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,167 to Peters discloses an animal safety apparatus having a strap-like carrier and one or more non-inflatable floatation members secured adjacent the carrier by a cover material stitched to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,817 to Von Zell teaches a dog “swim safe” floatation system including flanking water wings sewn directly to a suspension-type harness for the dog. The harness can be adjusted by a system of Velcro and latches and thus the entire apparatus can be conveniently modified to promote stability. A canine floatation collar is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,300 to Cosson discloses a canine flotation apparatus that uses a segmented panel construction and varying densities of foam within the panels of the apparatus to comfortably and evenly float canines of a wide variety of weights and dimensions. The chest yoke panel and belly panel cradles the canine in the apparatus, helping to keep the head above water. The chest yoke panel further provides a measure of insulation around the heart and lungs, which permits easier lifting of the canine due to the more secure fit and facilitates more natural movement by the canine in the water.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved dog flotation devices that are easier to secure to dogs and that are more visible to third parties when the dogs are in water. There also remains a need for dog flotation devices that enable owners to easily locate their dogs when the dogs are in the water and that facilitate placing dogs into and retrieving dogs from the water.